


The Demon's Little Book

by ShaydenWolfve



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Belly Kink, Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Feedee Aziraphale (Good Omens), Feeder Crowley (Good Omens), Fetish, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Food, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaydenWolfve/pseuds/ShaydenWolfve
Summary: Once Aziraphale catches on that his partner has a diary he snoops, which then leads to knowing the Demon's rather inviting fantasies. After all, this Angel loves himself a nice meal.This is a fetish fic, you've been warned.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 32





	The Demon's Little Book

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains talk of feederism, weight gain, feeder Crowley and feedee Aziraphale. You've been warned.  
If you don't like it then don't comment, it's that simple.

Crowley kept a small book in his pocket every time they dined together, occasionally writing during the time Aziraphale enjoyed his meal, it was peculiar. The portly Angel took note of this, and when it happened. He'd then watch the Demon slide back as he wrote more feverishly some days, omitting a heat from his body. Aziraphale was too kind to inquire publicly what it was about, though he had theories.

He wasn't a fool, he knew this started after they officially began dating, though never anywhere else if food wasn't present. He didn't want to snoop through Crowley's things, but his curiosity was piqued. So he devised a plan to get the book...

It was simple, he'd just ask. Surely his love wasn't keeping secrets, maybe it was just recording where they ate, something easy to explain. Aziraphale knew Crowley was very direct with romance, once they got together officially he was blunt with endeavors, however the Angel did contemplate if he might have some embarrassing secrets. Singing in the shower maybe? Did Crowley even shower?

It was a mental checklist for one afternoon, Aziraphale on his couch just rattling down the possibilities of this small diary like book. Some ideas made him burn bright, some he wished were true. Imagine how cute if his partner had some sort of secret talent, maybe he could play an instrument devilishly well! The Angel wiggled his feet in excitement, it was fun doing this. The speculating, the fantasies of what, the eventual certainty he'd figure it out. 

And he most certainly did.

One night he got the book, and read it, scanning every page intently during the hours Crowley slept on his couch. He was surprised, not what he expected, kind of endearing though. Pages upon pages of recipe ideas, lists of what foods the Angel liked, which he loved, small rambles about how cute his body was, scribbled sentences over how Crowley wanted to...

Aziraphale paused several times reading, never once did he think Crowley liked his corporation enough to want MORE of it to hold. He then went back to reading, Crowley wasn't much of an artist but there were some doodles too. Most involving Aziraphale wanting more food, some even having his pressing his stomach against Crowley. It was adorable to him. The thought that Crowley had his own secret way of enjoying what he enjoyed was nice, and, admittedly, he enjoyed the thought of how intimate some of these "Book-Thoughts" were.

The Angel slipped the book back where he found it delicately, Crowley was still deep in sleep so he had some time to prepare. He was about to make this Demon go nuts, after all, he now knew his fantasies he kept hidden.

~~~

Crowley's eyes drifted awake, as he was met with Aziraphale's smile, and his lack of much of an outfit, only in pretty tight undergarments. "Did you sleep well?" His voice sang out, he'd been very busy.

"Angel? You normally don't seem so..." The Demon's eyes looked down, Aziraphale's appearance meant his stomach was completely exposed, and basically in Crowley's face. "...nude."

"I'm not nude! Only partially nude! I have a surprise for you." Crowley looked around the bookshop after this statement, Every window was covered, the door locked, and he even noticed the books were arranged to have more room. Aziraphale seemed very excited for whatever Crowley was waking up to, though Crowley couldn't focus of course. Aziraphale's tummy was RIGHT THERE. EXPOSED. He wanted so badly to touch it, hold it, kiss it even. But he needed to hide these desires, because to him, these were still secrets of his.

His Angel was too impatient though, he was very enthralled to get to the business at hand, he had to bite his tongue quite a bit as Crowley got up finally. He was prepared to fill the store if Crowley wanted, he was prepared for any amount of food, for anything he could get Crowley to open up and act upon. He wasn't a mortal, he could lose the weight easily and they could do it all over again if Crowley wished.

"A surprise? For me?" The Demon yawned, still coming to his senses as the pudgy Angel led him out of the backroom, into a large space, very unlike the rest of the bookshop. He watched his body bounce from behind, nearly reaching out as he so dearly wished to do. After they started dating and being all lovey-dovey, he yearned to play with the angelic dough so-to-speak.

"We can eat here for once my dear." Aziraphale's lips pursed into a coy smile, he'd even cleared the rug in case food touched the floor, it pained him to think of food in his lovely store, but he knew it could be tolerated once it was Crowley who was handling it.

"Food...in your precious bookshop." Crowley glanced at him over the rim of his sunglasses, part of him thought the old Angel lost it finally, though the rest of him was intrigued, and of course, greatly looked forward to anything that involved Aziraphale with food. "Issat' why you cleared the space?" The Demon looked around, met with the Angel's lighthearted laugh.

"Oh no my dear, the space is for me!" He hummed as Crowley just cocked his head to the side, he was exceptionally confused. Well, he was until Aziraphale continued. "After all, all this food will do a number on me!" His face remained soft, pleased, though now it felt entirely directed toward Crowley, who was now, as expected, as red as the very apple from the garden so long ago.

"I'm sorry......WHAT?!" Crowley shrieked, which was met with no surprise, so he continued. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE SPACE IS FOR YOU ANGEL." His heart pounded as he very rapidly was connecting dots. 

"Well my dear, you know I enjoy books, and when I saw you with a book I'd never recognized, I just needed to read it." Aziraphale hummed once more, "And read it I most certainly did! I didn't take you as the type with secrets Crowley." His tone was pointed, but serene, like a soft wind that still blew Crowley back.

"You...read...that book." Crowley was racing for how he could retract everything, a miracle would be cheating, plus he was unsure if he'd even want to get out of this. He was excited and fearful, was his very fantasy coming to reality or was Angel mocking him. No no, that was so unlike Aziraphale, yes he was a bastard but he wasn't the type to be mean over something personal. Crowley took a deep breath, finally meeting the gaze of his Angelic counterpart. "All of it? Bad art and all?"

Aziraphale held his hand gently, leading him to alot of food he had kept out of view. "All of it, the recipes, lists of what I order, all the fantasies..." His tone never drifted from the sweet, caring demeanor he seemed to have had the moment Crowley awoke. "...And your art wasn't bad, I could still what it was after all." He let out a chuckle, which sent Crowley back to being calm. Aziraphale was doing this, for him sure. But the fact he never once seemed uncomfortable made Crowley see that he too found enjoyment in his desired fantasies.

"You don't have a very good kitchen though Angel." Crowley looked at the foods and ingredients he now was given access to, as Aziraphale sat down on the spacious floor, waiting. "Not sure I could make much of the foods you like here."

"That isn't an issue Crowley. Your a Demon, you can find a way. Isn't that the fun of wanting to be who feeds me?"

"Well yes but..." His voice trailed far from him as he closed his eyes. Ingredients started to rise and swirl over Crowley's hand, which now omitted heat like a stove-top. A floating goo like substance in his grasp, it was batter, made without a stove, or even a kitchen. Aziraphale clapped giddily.

"What a show! I get to watch you do wonderous acts like that, AND get some nice food!" He was in awe as Crowley just smiled. This was fun, his role in this was very, very fun. Though it was just starting of course, baking food was only part one. Aziraphale was still there, waiting.

~~~

"Crowley." His voice rang through the air that smelled of several baked goodies, the ingredient pile dwindled greatly as there was now a giant pile of treats in between the two beings.

"Almost ready my love!" Crowley had gotten really into the moment, baking and seeing his Angel waiting patiently, with one more motion of his arm the feast was ready. "Is my lovely feedee partner ready?" He snapped his fingers as he summoned a ringing timer, to mimic that of a cooking timer going off, signaling that the food is made.

"He most certainly is!" Aziraphale sang in response, looking at all the food and Crowley, who during the entire event had switched into a cute apron, they were both living in this fantasy in pure joy, Aziraphale couldn't be happier that everything went right.

"Let's start simple." Crowley walked up to the Angel's mouth, holding a single crepe. "For you my love." He let out a small bow, hamming up the moment, much to Aziraphale's delight.

He ate it up in moments, letting out a pleased hum. "That was absolutely scrumptious."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm splitting something into chapters, mainly because I need to figure out how the rest will go, definitely expect some soft lovely moments as Crowley feeds Aziraphale.


End file.
